People seated at a table (e.g., picnic table) may desire protection from the sun, rain, snow, and the like (hereinafter: weather). In some cases, weather may descend from directly overhead. In some cases, weather may arrive at the table at an angle. For example, a table may receive sunlight at an angle. Wind-driven rain may fall at an angle. An umbrella may protect people from weather, but an umbrella disposed over a center of a table may not protect the entire table from weather arriving at an angle. Some umbrellas require a stand, which may be heavy and expensive.